


Damn (Un)Lucky

by oleanderedits



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Holiday Bingo, M/M, Short & Sweet, Ugly Sweaters, prompt list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oleanderedits/pseuds/oleanderedits
Summary: Prompt: We bet and you lost, so you have to do it.





	Damn (Un)Lucky

“No.”

Paul held up the god-awful thing and shook it. Light cascaded and twinkled off the tinsel vomit that covered the sleeves like one of them outfits he’d always seen people shaking maracas in movies to have. It made a noise like if shimmer had a sound. Weighing down the front was a stuffed Rudolph head. Not a picture of the dumb, red-nosed sleigh-lead. No. A fully stuffed, plush head that stuck out eight inches from the sweater, with a light-up nose that blinked along to the song of the same name. Surrounding this was a wreath, equally made of plush cloth and yarn, with various toys decorating it like it were a proper garland.

“Uh uh.”

Paul lifted his eyebrows and shook it again, stepping closer to Daryl, grin plastered to his face and not saying anything because if he tried, he’d break out in laughter and they both knew it.

“Ain’t puttin’ it on.”

The sweater shook for a third time and got pushed a little closer to Daryl’s face, making him cringe and turn his head way in disgust.

“This ain’t what I agreed to!”

Paul had the sweater against his chest now and was rubbing the shoulders of it against his shoulders, making the hard plastic blinking red nose bump against his stomach.

Daryl growled, shoulders scrunching as he pulled his arms in on himself and squirmed against the wall. Then he whined and pouted, sounding much like a five year old even to his own ears, “I don’t wanna.”

Paul bunched the sweater up inch by inch with his fingers until he could get a good grip on the stupid Rudolph head, then bring it to press against Daryl’s cheek while he made a kissy sound.

“Fine!” Daryl snarled, giving in and snatching the stupid thing out of Paul’s hand before putting it on with every bit of protest and anger he could show in every action. “But I’m ripping the damn head off if you even think of turning the stupid music on again.”

Finally,  _finally,_  Paul cracked. A soft chuckle that was obviously holding back more and louder laughter as he threw his own - not nearly as ugly- sweater on, “Not until Judith gets to hug it. That was the deal.”

“Yer damn lucky I like that girl so much.”

“And damn lucky you’re bad at drinking games, too.”


End file.
